


In The Middle

by Rosafeles



Series: Lots of Lattes Loving [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matt Holt has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosafeles/pseuds/Rosafeles
Summary: Knowing possibilities and actually knowing the facts are to different things.





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel. Please read Secrets Between Us first. I mean I guess you could read this alone but it follows along with the story so... It's up to you. Anyways leave Kudos and Comments please!  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lance gazed worried at his sleeping partner from their bedroom doorway as he snuck out of bed to pee. 

Matt's hair was in astray and the blanket was wrapped tightly around his waist.  His shirt was thrown off sometime during the night and his chest was on full display .

He seemed to be sleeping peacefully for once. But Lance's body seemed to got into tune with the shattering dream awakening nightmares that plagued Matt almost every night since he was rescued.

It was heart breaking to see Matt's red eyes streaming with tears and his fear of being touched when he was out of it. His eyes glasses over and no awareness scared Lance. 

He wanted to grab and never let go of Matt but he had learned the second night that Matt's first instinct was to defend himself. 

Even against Lance. 

Rustling snapped Lance out of his thoughts and he walked towards the bed still out of striking range as a barely audible whisper came from the sleeping brunette. 

 "No please" Matt whispered the sheet clasped tightly in his fist. "No please no."

Lance raised a hand to his mouth and tried to fight back tears while staring at the older man's words. Matt shifted and his eyes bunched up.

"Take me not-no"

 "Matt. Baby wake up." Lance started to reach forward before catching himself and snapped his hand back. "Matt!" He yelled in  hope of snapping him awake.

Matt shot up in bed. His turned his head frantically around the room panic eyes finally landing on Lance. "Lance." Matt whispered his voice small and fragile.

 That was all Lance needed before he launched himself across the room and scooped his Lover in his lap muttering nonsense to him.

 "Shh it's okay baby. It's okay." Lance murmured into the crying man's hair and started rocking him in a soothing motion. 

 "Lance they  to-took  him away again and didn't-couldn't stop them. They took him and I will never see him a-again." The brunette's breathing was rapid along with his heart beat.

 "Shh baby it's okay if was just a nightmare. He's here in the castle of lions." Lance murmured already knowing who he was talking about. 

Winding his hand under Matt's arms he pulled Matt into a sitting position and turned his body to face Lance.

Grabbing Matt's hands in his he kissed the palms of each.

 "Tell me what you feel" Lance asked gently.  His semi-rough finger pads traced up along Matt's arms as he leaned in the rest his forehead against the other's. 

Their breathe mingled has Matt gasped out a answer. "You. You hands. Your grip."Matt whispered. Lance turned his head to pepper kisses down the side of the  brunettes face. "Soft lips." 

They continued until Matt stopped shaking while Lance murmured reassurances in the male's ear.

 Matt's breathing slowed down as he slumped against Lance's chest exhausted. Lance leaned back against the head board and ran his fingers gently through slightly sweaty hair.

Lance pulled the other back to sleep with comforting humming.

~•~•~•

Jerking awake Lance noticed a big brown eyes staring up at him. Matt smiled up at Lance from where he was aging on his chest  with his legs sprawled out and his arms wrapped his Lance's waist. 

"Hey" Matt whispered leaning up to steal a kiss. "Good morning baby. Sorry about last night. I woke you-"

Lance sat up and dragged Matt up to be face to face. "Hey. You don't have to apologize for nightmares. For God's sake Matt. I thought you Holts were supposed to be smart. " Lance sighed and dragged Matt into a kiss before the other could respond back.

Matt shifted upwards and knocked Lance backwards. 

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean Shouldn't." Matt said guilty looking anywhere but Lance. I

"I mean I wake you up every night and you already have enough to deal with" Lance opened his mouth but Matt quickly sat up and moved off him.

"Being a paladin of Voltron must be exhausting by itself but include my nightmares and your nightly patrols -Yes Lance I know you check on the others and even help them sometimes. "

Lance pursed his lips.

"But that really can't be good for you. I mean you need your sleep and I've been thinking about this for a while." Matt trailed off trying to choke back the ball in his throat. "Maybe I should move out and get my own room. " Matt whispered.

"No!" Rough hands pulled him towards in to a strong embrace. "Matt. Baby. I'm fine." 

Lance said pulling back to stare into his boyfriend's eyes. "The patrol is not something I just started. I've been doing it my whole life. I have six siblings. I feel safer doing it. It's my routine." Lance shook his head.

"As for you. I am not letting you go. " Lance wrapped Matt in his embrace again. "Go ahead. Change rooms. You'll still have me in your bed. " He placed a kiss to Matt's hair. " Every single night and every single morning. "

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave kudos and Comments!


End file.
